


Godless

by PastelPoison88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Papers Please (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angel/Demon Relationship, Anthropomorphic/Human Cohabitation, Asexual Character, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, F/M, Hell, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Multiple Crossovers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Redemption, Religious Conflict, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPoison88/pseuds/PastelPoison88
Summary: Kallias never thought that he'd find himself in the middle of some dramatic tale. He never expected to be thrown head first into a world that hates him. And he never expected to meet someone so stupid. They were doomed from the very start. And he knew this.





	Godless

The blonde male let out a low moan as he was rammed into the sheets of his own bed. How many times had he done this? He wasn't so sure. But he did know that he was loving every bit of it. 

"You like that?" The dark-haired male on top teased as he dragged his tongue over one of his partner's sweet spots, sucking on it gave him another moan from the lithe male beneath him. 

"More." He managed to whimper, tugging at the burlier male's boxers. It didn't seem fair to him that he was the only one fully nude. His stained long, black clawed hands dug into the sheets as he felt himself yearning for more. He couldn't feed on this but the least he could do was get himself off. And then the door opened.

"Kallias," The monotone voice of their mother came from the door, her long tail swaying side to side behind her as she examined her long, black claws.

"What?" The blonde grunted, annoyed, as his younger brother sheathed himself fully into his elder brother.

"Morozova wants to see you." She said, walking off and leaving her boys to finish.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Kallias let out a sigh as he walked into Ezra's living room, making himself comfortable on the couch, crossing his legs and checking out his clawed hands as he waited for her to saunter on in, fully ready to just get whatever she wanted over with so he could go back home to his brother. 

"I don't have all day." He called over his shoulder and towards the stairs. "Incubi such as myself need to be ready to be summoned at all times." 

"Kallias," came her dull reply as she descended the stairs. Ezra was an anthropomorphic, a vixen to be exact. And despite her age, she managed to maintain her beauty. Her coat was blonde and dull, fashioned in a style that made her sharp features pop all around from her high cheekbones to her thin frame. She wrapped herself in the finest of materials, exhibiting a sleeveless dark green satin dress with a vomit green scarf wrapping around her shoulders. "Remind me how old you are."

"Why?" His brow rose as she sat in the chair across from him. He had had many interactions with his aunt in the past, he was her prime 'agent' that she used to get most things she wanted.

"Just tell me." That didn't answer his question, but he answered nevertheless.

"Nineteen." 

"Interesting." She said, her eyes closing and her face contorting as she seemed to go into deep thought. It wasn't often that she was this vulnerable, Kallias noted. "And school, do you even go?"

"I did."

"What happened?"

"Too easy when the only class is sex ed and your classmates are a bunch of burning souls." He said sarcastically, they both snickered before Ezra cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to observe someone...close to me." 

"Close?"

"To me, yes. I've never met her face-to-face but I have a score to settle." 

"And just where do you think you're sending me?" He was skeptical now, as he always was when it came to the business part of their meetings.

"Exemplum Sexaginta." She responded, Kallias looked more pale than he actually was. 

"What?" He said, voice rising. "Do you even know what they'll do to me there?" He didn't wait for a response, "I'll get beaten! Raped! Lynched! Burned at the stake! Why the fuck would you send me to a place where I would, undoubtedly, get killed if they found out what I was?" 

"Stop yelling and I'll tell you." Ezra huffed as she looked up at him, he hadn't realized he had stood in is panic. Sighing, he sat back down. "Better. Just hide yourself wisely and if you're quick about this you'll be back here in a month." 

"Alright." He sighed, placing his chin in his palm. 

"School is going to start in about a month and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for you to observe her-Mia King. She lives with her parents and their help lives in the nearby community. She's a year or two younger than you, very cute, very pure. Her family likes to keep her that way but I'd like it if you brought her down a peg or two. Can you do that?" Kallias took this information in, carefully going over every word she said in his head before nodding.

"Alright, anything else I should know?" 

"She's currently training under Gabriel as a Stork Guide." His eyes went wide again, staring directly at his aunt.

"A Stork Guide?" 

"Yes."

"Get someone else-"

"I've tried everyone else. It has to be you." Ezra exclaimed, impatient now, "all of the others would look too suspicious if they got close to her."

"Fine." He breathed out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "What does she look like?"

Ezra thought for a second, looking up at the ceiling, before proceeding, "she looks like the doll they have at the SCP foundation, the 'perfect porcelain' one except she smiles a lot more and looks more Oriental. Or that girl in that international security team, D. Va, that's what her name is right?."

"Not very descriptive..." Kallias deadpanned, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose before audibly breathing in. and out. "Alright, when do I leave?" 

"As soon as possible."

"Yeah." He sighed, stretching as he got up. 

He took the time to look back at the estate once he got to the limo that brought him there. To say he was envious of Ezra was an understatement, the bitch had everything! From the chateau she had all to herself to the many souls lined on her shelves for her to feed on, he wanted it all. But he was thankful in a way, once she died it was most likely that she would give the estate to him, seeing as he was the only one who bothered to visit her every now and again with some juicy details to spill. The Morozov family always managed to pay their debts and reward their allies.

This little assignment was going to be easy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> (This work can also be found on my Quotev account)  
> References:  
> \- The picture used for 'Kallias' is by Demian (@DemianAsche on Twitter)  
> \- Stork Guide: Self-explanatory, the title given to an angel or similar being by a higher power to guide storks.  
> \- Mentioned SCP-706 from the SCP Foundation  
> \- Mentioned D.Va from Overwatch  
> \- Exemplum Sexaginta: Based off of the world as it was in the 60s (e.g. American civil rights issues, Soviets still control Russia, etc.). This specific Exemplum LX is in the Dimension MCM (1900s).


End file.
